polkadots' birthday
by XxAnoniimouSxX
Summary: Polkadots' birthday is coming. Not like I cared anyway.


Summary: Polkadots' birthday is coming. Not like I cared anyway.

_DISCLAIMER: i do NOT own Gakuen Alice. :D_

**One-Shot (Natsume's POV)**

Polkadots' birthday is coming. Not like I cared anyway. It's just an ordinary day for me... May it be the New Year's Day or Polkadots' birthday. Either way, like I said, I don't care. The thought of giving her a gift made me grunt. For God's sake, she already had her "advance" gifts from Christmas. Why give more on her birthday? You can't even tell whether everybody is preparing for Polkadots' birthday or for the coming of the New Year. Everybody's rushing here and there, scurrying here and there. Do they even have time to eat or to take a bath? I rolled my eyes. Whatever.

Today is the 28th of December and we are here inside the classroom because Naru called us for a "meeting". You must be wondering why I'm here. I'm wondering myself either. Heh. You must be thinking, "The Great Natsume Hyuuga doesn't know why he's in the classroom?" Shut your minds up. I know why I'm here. I am in charge with the stupid fireworks. Godammit, can't they give us a break? Can't they give _me_ a break? I mean it's vacation. I just want to be left alone.

"And as you can see, Mikan-chan's birthday is on New Year's Eve as well!" I can hear the excitement on Naru's voice. This gay freak. Tch. Alright, that's it. I'm out. I know what to do. Light the fireworks and that's it. Done. No questions. I stood up and heard Naru calling me. "Natsume-kun! Where are you going?"

I gave him a glare and as I did that, I can see Polkadots looking at me from the corner of my eyes with a confused look.

I walked out of the classroom and headed towards the Sakura Tree. Peace at last. I sat down and leaned my back on the tree's trunk. The sky was clear today and the air was fresh. Of course, when did it become polluted? I won't let the air near our Sakura Tree be polluted! Curse those --- Wait. I replayed the words in my mind then stopped. _Our_ Sakura Tree? I remembered Polkadots. Everytime she's excited or sad or she has stories she wants to tell me, she always comes here and often, finds me here. She'll sit beside me then I'll... listen to her. Yes, _listen to her_. She tells me how her day went fine. She tells me that she can't answer her assignments and whatever. Yes, I'm _listening._ What can I do? I can't sleep with a loudmouth beside me now, can I? And besides... I _think_ she needs someone to talk to --- Wait, rephrase. I don't talk to her most of the time so I _think_ she needs someone to listen to her at those times she comes here, maybe because Imai is too much busy with her inventions that she doesn't have any time for her best friend anymore. Tch. So it sort of, _sort of_, gave me an idea that this Sakura Tree is _ours_. Though most of the time, I claim it as my property when I see her suddenly sitting beside me.

And sometimes, it's weird how she'll suddenly come up with the topic of "love". She'll suddenly ask me if I already fell in love or how many girlfriends I had already, or have I kissed anyone before? This idiot could really get into my nerves sometimes... Okay, most of the time but I answer her though. I've never fallen in love before --- Yes, The Great Natsume Hyuuga has not fallen in love _before_. I've never had any girlfriends --- With those fangirls? God knows how much I hate them. And I haven't kissed anyone. But what does this _idiot_ care about love so suddenly? As far as I remember, she doesn't even know anything about it. Now, come to think of it, she suddenly asks me those stuff. Could it be that she likes someone? Or rather, _love_ someone? The thought made me clench my fists. I can't allow that to happen. I glared at no one in particular. I _won't_ let that happen. She's mine. Yes, Polkadots is _mine_. If I can't have her, no one will. And yes, I love her. Shocking, right? The Great Natsume Hyuuga fell in love with an idiot. But I'm not going to tell her _that_ just yet. I mean I have to know who captured Polkadots' heart first.

And I can't believe I just said I love her.

* * *

31st of December. Nine hours to go before New Year and everybody has been busy more than ever. It's easy to notice. With people carrying so much stuff in their arms? What more should you think? It's a good thing I care less about it. I wouldn't want to get myself be involved with this event. I don't want to be one of those busy-buddies. Tch, give me a break. And at least I am so much free to do whatever I want. I'm here again under the Sakura Tree then I saw Polkadots coming. I looked at her blankly as she greeted me with a bright smile.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked monotonously.

"I've been looking everywhere for you, Natsume! Everybody is really busy ne?" She asked, sitting beside me.

"Aren't you?" I asked, not caring at all.

"I've done my part. Setting up the table for tonight." She smiled, proud of what she has accomplished.

I rolled my eyes. "Just like what an idiot can offer."

"What was that, Natsume?" She puffed her cheeks. I'm sure she heard me so why the hell should I repeat myself?

"Gone deaf, idiot?" I asked with a bored tone. Talking to her most of the time is nonsense.

"Natsume, you meany!" She punched my arm playfully. "Mah! You should write a New Year's Resolution this time! And put 'Stop being mean to _Mikan_' at the top of the list!" I could hear her emphasizing her name.

"I don't do those childish doings. Why don't you do it? Put 'stop acting so childish and put my hair down' at the top of the list, perhaps? It looks better on you."

Polkadots didn't speak. I looked at her and I could see her cheeks blushing. I smirked. "Idiot."

She stuck her tongue out and said. "Let's just go back ne! Everybody must be looking for us!"

I was about to say no but she already grabbed my hand and we were already running towards the building. This idiot. She could sometimes get really fast.

* * *

Few minutes before New Year and we are here inside the gym where the New Year Dance will be held. People are eating already and some are dancing. Ruka and I were seated on a table near the gym's entrance while Polkadots and her friends were seated near the buffet table. Ruka said that's where Imai prefer to sit because she could easily get food she likes, especially crabs. I rolled my eyes at that. Sometimes, I ask myself: who's the pig now? Polkadots? Or the Ice Queen?

I saw Polkadots --- miraculously, her hair was down --- being crowded by people, giving her gifts. She become popular nowadays because she's too friendly _and_ boys often stare at her which really piss me off. _Really_. And I see that shadow freak approaching her with a big smile on his face.

"Happy birthday, Mikan-chan!" I can hear him say.

"Tsubasa-senpai!" And I see her hug that shadow freak. I clenched my fists. "It's too early ne! It's not yet my birthday!"

"But come on, lil brat!" He grinned. "Look at the time! Five minutes more! Aren't you excited?"

I stood up and was about to go when I saw Polkadots look at me, her face dropping. I stared at her coldly then I glared at shadow freak. After that, I left. I went to the Sakura Tree, sat down, and looked at the sky. Being alone is more like it. No annoying Polkadots. No flirty shadow freak. No seeing stupid boys around stupid Polkadots. Whatever. I'll just stay here. My eyes felt heavy so I kind of drifted off for awhile but I was awoken up when I heard everybody counting off.

Five.

I stood up and looked at the sky.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

"Happy New Year!"

"Natsume!" I heard Polkadots. I looked at her coldly while she stopped beside me. I haven't forgotten what I have to do. I just snapped my fingers then the fireworks started lighting up the sky. See? Easy. I don't have to be there near those stupid fireworks to light it.

The fireworks caught Polkadots' attention but she was... Well, not smiling. _At all_. What happened to her?

"Polkadots." I heard myself call then she looked at me, still not smiling. Not blankly either. She was sad. It's New Year, for crying out loud. And it's her birthday. Why isn't she happy? "Something wrong?"

She didn't speak. She just looked at the sky again.

What the hell is wrong with this idiot? So not like her.

"Why did you leave just like that?"

"What?" I asked her. I didn't expect her to speak or anything. But whatever. That's Polkadots. She can't stand being quiet for more than five seconds.

"Why did you leave just like that, Natsume?" She asked again, now looking at me.

Was she referring to the ones awhile ago? "I was bored." I simply answered. It was my turn to look at the sky.

"I see..." She said in a whisper. "Natsume?"

"What?" I asked, not looking at her.

"Don't you know what today is?"

"It's New Year, idiot."

"And what else?"

I looked at her. "It's your birthday."

She smiled a bit.

"What the hell happened to you, Polkadots? Are you sick or something? Did you eat anything that made you act like that? Why are you sad?" I was not able to stop myself from asking.

"Because of you, Natsume..." She said in a small voice.

Me? What the hell did I do now?

"You haven't greeted me yet..."

"Do I have to?" I asked, irritated. Tch. Big deal.

"Well, I don't know... I'm expecting you to." She said, looking down.

She expected me to greet her? Doesn't she know me at all? I don't just greet anybody just like that. I don't even say "hi" to anyone. Well, except for Ruka, of course.

"It's okay whether you have a gift for me or none..." She looked at me now and she was pouting. Oh, God, that's the thing I just couldn't resist! Damn it. She's just so... I don't know. She looks like a kid. I know I'm not acting the usual self as I am but it's just that I feel so... Different when I'm around Polkadots. It's like... I can do anything, I can act anything I want. "I just want you to greet me. That's all..."

Now, we were face to face. And this time I want to give her something for her birthday. God, what the hell was I thinking? Now, I can't think of anything to give her! Yes, The Great Natsume Hyuuga doesn't know what to give the person he loves! Godammit!

She didn't take her eyes off mine. Damn it. Think, Hyuuga, think! She's waiting!

Suddenly, her questions started flooding my mind. _Have you ever been in love, Natsume? Have you ever kissed anyone?_ I smirked inside. Now, I know. And since, she just kept staring at me...

I placed my hands above her shoulders and, closing my eyes, kissed her. Then I pulled away just like that. One ordinary kiss is enough, right? "Happy Birthday, Mikan. I love you."

I could say she's surprised at what I did and what I said. Her eyes were wide and it's like she was frozen or something. I shrugged. "Polkadots, did you hear me?"

"N-Natsume..." was the only thing she said.

I rolled my eyes. "That's just one kiss, Polkadots, you don't have to---" My words were interrupted when she suddenly hugged me. Tight.

"Arigatou, Natsume. You made my happy. I love you too!" I heard her giggle.

"Y-You do?" Okay, that was a stupid question.

She faced me and I can see her smiling again. She nodded like she was asked if she wanted a candy or something.

I smirked. "Good."

"You gave me the best gift, Natsume." She hugged me again.

What else should I do than to hug her back? Oh, now I know. I faced her and kissed her again.

Longer this time.

~~~~~0o0o0o0o0~~~~~

aaaaaack~! i lost track of Natsume's attitude at the near-end! i can't believe it! xO

sorry for the OOC-ness! i tried keeping Natsume's attitude ne! i really TRIED!

but i don't know what happened! xO please forgive meeeeeeeee!

waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

it was requested that i make a mikan's birthday fanfic neeeeeeh~ so here ya go!

hope you (as in ALL of you) liked this fic. O___________o

Happy New Year!

XxAnoniimouSxX


End file.
